


Apple Juice

by Gavilan



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Accidental Food Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apple Juice, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan
Summary: Geralt wants to bring his lovers some breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Apple Juice

**Author's Note:**

> So I was supposed to be working on my ace!Geralt fic and then the Yennskier discord got to talking about Geralt getting up early to go work out and then bringing his lovers breakfast in bed. And then an hour later I had 800 words of fluffy smut written. So here it is. I know Yen Week is over, but whatever, every day is Yen Day. 
> 
> Thanks to [llama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412) for the beta!

Geralt blows wet hair out of his face, hands occupied with the breakfast tray and the jug of apple juice. Jaskier and Yen had a long day yesterday, so he thought he’d treat them to a nice breakfast in bed. He smiles as he hip checks the door open, excited to see them even though it’s been only a couple hours since he dragged himself out of their arms to work out. 

His grin shifts as he sees that they’re not asleep. Yennefer’s shiny dark hair is splayed out over the pillows in their massive bed, her head thrown back and chest heaving as Jaskier kneels above her, strong back on display and head buried between her legs. Geralt groans at the sight, and Yen grins without opening her eyes. 

“Glad you could join us,” she says, the imperious tone slightly wrecked by the way she whimpers and tosses her head immediately afterward. Jaskier is very good with his mouth. Geralt walks forward in a daze, eyes drifting over the glorious beauty of his lovers. 

Jaskier mumbles something without lifting his face from Yen, which makes her breath catch at the added sensation, and reaches out blindly for Geralt. He snags the waistband of Geralt’s sweatpants and yanks. 

Geralt realizes a moment too late that he came in with a tray of breakfast and a full jug of apple juice. As Jaskier pulls him down into the bed, he lurches forward, managing to keep the tray balanced in one hand as he twists to land partially on top of Jaskier, who gives a muffled shout. The apple juice is not so fortunate. Yen’s eyes snap open as the contents of the jug splash over her. 

They all freeze for a moment as the juice runs down Yen’s chest and soaks into the comforter. Then Jaskier starts laughing, his face still pressed into Yen, which starts Yen laughing as well. Geralt grins and uses his core to sit up without pushing against Jaskier. he sets the tray and the mostly emptied jug on the nightstand and then turns to his lovers, who have scooted out of the wet spot, still laughing. 

Jaskier pats the bed in invitation, so Geralt sits between him and Yen and leans on his shoulder. There are droplets of juice glistening in his hair and Yen’s fluids on his chin. Yen’s chest is wet and shaking with laughter. Geralt’s smile grows as he realizes he never once thought they would be mad at him for the mishap. He trusts them. Jaskier runs a hand through Geralt’s hair, still wet from his shower. 

“You know, if you wanted a second shower, you could have just asked instead of dousing us,” he teases. 

“You’re the one who grabbed without looking,” Geralt mutters. 

“And somehow I’m the one who ends up covered in juice,” Yen says.

“Well, you and the bed,” Jaskier points out. 

Geralt lifts his head from Jaskier’s shoulder to assess the damage. Yen is wet with juice from her collarbones to her stomach, and her thighs glisten with wetness from her and Jaskier’s activities. She’s shining, and as glorious as ever. He can’t help but lean toward her. Jaskier keeps a hand on his back as he leans in and licks the side of her breast. 

“You taste good,” he tells her, and sucks her nipple into his mouth. He keeps sucking after the sweet taste of the juice is gone, until her nipple is hard against his tongue and she winds her hands into his hair. 

“Oh, splendid idea,” Jaskier says brightly. “As it’s our fault, we’ll simply have to clean you up, won’t we?” Geralt hums in agreement with this plan and mouths at Yennefer’s breast, seeking more of the sweet apple taste. 

Jaskier shoves against Geralt. “Well, darling, you’re going to need to move if I’m to get any of this sweetness for myself,” he points out. Geralt reluctantly pulls his mouth away from Yen’s breast, and she repositions herself, lying down on the side of the bed not covered in juice so her two men can have easy access. Geralt is very glad they invested in the giant bed, even if it does take up most of the room. It means he can go back to licking sweetness from Yen’s breasts without worrying about anyone kneeling in juice as Jaskier settles in on her other side and starts licking a trail up her side. 

Jaskier reaches Yen’s chest and smiles at Geralt, kissing him with a delightful mix of Yen and sugar on his tongue. They kiss until Yen gets tired of watching and grabs them both by the hair, pulling them apart and directing their mouths back to her breasts. They grin at each other and get to work taking Yen apart exactly the way she wants them to. 


End file.
